


Rainy Days

by mintsaway



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, completely self indulgent, kind of, otherkin character, slight mizusei, starkin character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintsaway/pseuds/mintsaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A perfect end to a rainy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and awful and I'm sorry. I just really wanted to write Sei using one of my favorite sets of pronouns. No one ever writes otherkin characters, and certainly not starkin characters. This is completely self indulgent; I just really love star pronouns. I might continue this if I ever feel like it.

Sei opened stars eyes slowly, vision slightly blurry. Star could hear the soft sounds of rain, and felt a light smile spread across stars face. It was around eleven on a slow Tuesday morning. Star didn’t have work that day, so star decided to simply snuggle back into the warm comfort of stars bed. 

It was a good hour before star finally pried starself out of bed. The apartment was significantly colder than stars bed, and star shivered slightly as star walked into the bathroom connected to stars bedroom. Sei turned on the shower and climbed in after stripping down. Sei stood under the warm stream of water for a long time, waiting patiently for stars body to finish waking up before star shut off the water and dried starself off.

After finishing the rest of stars morning preparatory rituals, Sei went into the kitchen to make some breakfast and have some coffee. After star’d made coffee and warmed up some eggs from the day before, star went over the bench by the window in the living room. Star loved to watch the rain, especially while star had stars morning coffee. It was very relaxing to watch the droplets of water hit the window pains and run down in intricate patterns. Star leaned lazily against the wall and stared out the window at the quick falling rain.

After star finished eating, the phone rang. Upon picking up, star found it was Mizuki. “Hey, how are you?” He asked. Sei smiled brightly and plopped down on the couch, burrowing into the junction between the back and the arm before replying.

“I’m all right, enjoying my day off. What about you?” Star could hear the quiet background of the Black Needle, the bar/tattoo parlor Mizuki owned, on the other line behind Mizuki’s voice. 

“I’m good, business has been pretty slow lately, and the bar doesn’t open for another few hours.” The tattoo artist replied. Sei thought to starself for a moment before saying anything else. Star hadn’t seen Mizuki in a while, and if business were as slow as he said it was then it certainly wouldn’t hurt.

“Are you working tonight?” Sei asked, having made up stars mind. There was a bit of shuffling and a short exchange Sei couldn’t quite make out before Mizuki answered. 

“Possibly, why?” Sei took a deep breath and closed stars eyes.

“How’d you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?” Star opened stars eyes and tapped stars fingers lightly against stars thigh as star waited for a response. There was another short exchange that star still couldn’t quite make out before Mizuki spoke again.

“I’d love to. How about eight at Briarhurst?” Mizuki said after a moment, and Sei could hear the smile in his voice.

“Sounds great, see you at eight.”

“See you at eight.” Sei hung up the phone and held it to stars chest for a moment, smile almost overtaking stars entire face before standing and going back into stars bedroom. Star had a date to get ready for.


End file.
